


Dog House

by Kateera



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Marcus somehow acquires a dog. Abby is NOT a dog person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, it's short, it has one Lost tease, and I always love feedback people :)

 

*SCREECH*

The car stopped just inches from the box sitting in the middle of the road and Marcus clutched at his chest in terror as he tried to get his heart rate back down. Gettting out of the car and into the drizzling rain, he walked over to the tall box and looked down to see two amber eyes staring up at him from a face dirty and wet. The animal, a small dog from the look of it, was dirty, wet, and skinny with no collar in sight.

“Hey there,” Marcus said gently, “I’m going to take you out of the box alright? No biting ok?”

The dog didn’t react to his voice and Marcus cursed before reaching in and grabbing the dog around its middle and lifting it out of the soaked box.

“Who left you in the middle of the road?” Marcus asked the trembling bundle as he wrapped the bundle of mud and animal into his coat and hurried back to the relative safety of his car. Taking off his jacket, he laid it on the passenger seat and then sat the little dog on the jacket all the while hoping that the creature wouldn’t get sick on the way home. The drive seemed to take forever as he kept glancing at the unmoving bundle on the seat next to him and then back to the road and then back again. Pulling up into the driveway, he could see Abby sitting on the covered porch wrapped in her favorite blanket and reading. Turning the car off, Marcus sat for just a moment, steeling his resolve against the anger Abby would be sending his way for bringing home the dog. Taking a deep breath, Marcus got out of the car and went to great his wife.

“Hey hun,” he said, kissing her cheek and reading the title of the book over her shoulder, “how is Our Mutual Friend coming along?”

“I think I understand it better in the rain, the sound seems to let the works sink in easier,” Abby said and then turned to get a good look at him, “my god Marcus, why are you all filthy?”

“I may have a surprise in the car that you are not going to like but I had to do something or it was going to get run over,” he said all in a rush, trying to give as much information as possible before she figured out what he was talking about. His plan was shot to hell when a loud persistent barking began emanating from the car and he watched Abby’s face turn suspicious.

“Marcus, what did you do?”

“It was in a box in the middle of the road and I couldn’t just leave it there,” he said, walking back to the car to let the little thing out. It shook off as soon as it exited the car and then made a beeline straight for Abby. She yelped and drew her blanket up off the ground before the filthy dog could touch it.

“Marcus!”

He grabbed the dog before it could reach her and proceeded to smear more mud on his tie and button down shirt while Abby glared at him from her perch on the swing.

“I am going to get it all cleaned up and feed it,” Marcus told her, trying not to cringe at the anger radiating from her.

“You get in the car and you take that thing to the shelter where they can deal with it,” she said as if that settled the issue.

“Abby, I am not driving anywhere else tonight and with all the rain, it would probably die before morning from the cold,” he answered, heading up the stairs and into the house before she could respond.

“We are on our own for food and entertainment tonight,” Marcus said to the dog, “she will be mad at least till morning.”

The slamming of the bedroom door proved him right and he sighed in defeat before entering the downstairs bathroom and depositing the dog into the large porcelain tub.

“I promise she isn’t this mean to everyone but she doesn’t like dogs at all,” Marcus said, continuing his one sided conversation with the animal, “She had a bad experience and decided they were horrible creatures. Trust me; it’s going to take some hard work on both our parts to change her mind about you.”

The dog looked at him but provided no answer so he turned on the water and let the tub fill with lukewarm water. Scrubbing the dog free of the muck took two fillings of the tub but he was finally able to tell that the dog was female and she was some kind of terrier. Washing the mud from his own arms, he stripped down to his white t-shirt and then sighed as he realized that he would need to risk the bedroom to grab a new pair of pants. Putting the dog in the living room to explore, he softly knocked on the bedroom door before opening the door. He found Abby lying on her stomach with her book in front of her, and her eyes on him as he entered.

“Is the dog gone?”

“No, she is just clean and looking around the place right now,” Marcus told her as he shucked off his pants and searched in the drawers for his flannel bottoms.

Abby sniffed and went back to her book. Closing the dresser drawer, Marcus walked over and sat on the bed until she paid attention to him again.

“I love you Abby,” Marcus told her, “even when you are being completely unreasonable.”

She pushed him off the bed and pointed to the door, “go feed your mutt. I am not being unreasonable. I like my order and dogs are chaos.”

“You are being a little unreasonable,” Marcus said from the floor and Abby couldn’t hold her smile behind her lips anymore so she buried her face in the duvet.

“There is chicken in the fridge and the rolls are still in the oven,” she said in a muffled voice, “now go away so I can finish my book in peace and quiet.”

Standing up, Marcus placed a kiss on her head and left. He turned to close the door just in time to see her look up from the bed with a smile on her face and he shook his head. Turning around, he found the little dog watching him from her perch on the couch and smiled.

“I think we might have a chance at this girl, you just have to be the quietest most relaxed dog ever.”

Since she continued staring at him and didn’t back, Marcus decided to believe that the animal understood him and went to the kitchen to fix them both dinners for the night. The little dog followed him to the kitchen and when he set the small bowl of food down in front of her, she devoured it so quick that Marcus ended up dumping his own chicken into her bowl and fixing himself a bowl of cereal to take to the living room.

He flicked on the telly and settled into the couch as the little dog wandered around the kitchen looking for any more food. Once she was satisfied she had eaten everything she could, she jumped onto the couch and settled next to him without making a sound.

“You are a quiet thing huh,” Marcus commented and gave her a little pat before turning back to his dinner and the news channel.

 

When Abby put down her book and looked at the clock, she saw that it was after midnight and she had read the whole evening through. Putting the book on her nightstand, she stood and made her way to the bathroom. The route took her past the living room and she saw that Marcus had left the tv on. Making her way into the room, she saw Marcus stretched out on the couch, one arm draped over his face while the other was hidden under the thin blanket he had stretched over him and the little dog was lying right next to him. Abby hesitated at the sight before spotting the remote on the arm of the couch and she moved to shut off the television. The dog looked up at her movement and Abby froze. Giving her a shushing motion, Abby grabbed the remote and pushed the power button. The little dog stood up, jumped off the couch and walked to the sliding glass door that led out to the yard. She yipped and Abby hushed her.

“You need to go outside?” Abby whispered and slid open the door to let the dog out into the yard. Joining the dog in the darkness, Abby wrapped her arms around herself and waited for the animal to do its business. Watching the little thing scamper around the yard, Abby felt a little jolt in her heart and sighed. She knew that Marcus would already be attached to the little animal and in the morning there would be a million reasons why they couldn’t take her to the shelter and why the dog needed to stay with them.

“I don’t really have a choice in this do I missy?” Abby asked the questing dog and she laughed as the dog yipped in response.

“Alright, come on in,” Abby said, bending down to place her hand at nose level for the dog to sniff, “and I will have to find a suitable name so Marcus doesn’t go all Greek literature on you.”

The little dog bounded up the stairs to the door and licked Abby’s hand, her eyes full of light and contentment before following Abby into the house. She pranced over to where Marcus was still sleeping on the couch and curled up in the same spot she had previously been. Watching with a smile, Abby walked over to Marcus, placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then whispered for him to wake up.

“You should come to bed with me,” she told him as he rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up.

“So you aren’t mad at me anymore?” Marcus asked, his tone disbelieving.

Rubbing her hand across his arm she shook her head, “no, I’m not mad. Annie and I have come to terms with the fact that she is staying here.”

Marcus laughed, “Annie huh?”

“Well, she is a little thing, she has reddish fur, and you rescued her into a life of lounging on my couch and eating chicken so it seemed appropriate,” Abby told him with a huff and then a laugh.

“I love you Abby.”

“I love you too Marcus,” she said, kissing him again before standing, “now come to bed.”

Standing up, he followed his wife into the bedroom while Annie curled up into the warm spot he had left behind and promptly fell asleep.

 


End file.
